


From Opposite Worlds

by Sireniral



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sireniral/pseuds/Sireniral
Summary: Demigod twins couldn't be more different. One hated, One loved.READ TO FIND OUT MORE :)





	From Opposite Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Did a rewrite the ending in the original wasn't to my liking. ANYWAY, Enjoy!!! :)

**Narration…**

***Shadows POV***

I could tell you everything is okay and I’m happy as can be, but I’m alone, sad, and depressed. If you actually care and is still reading then I am clapping for you, anyway let's start at the beginning. Back when it was 1999 My mother, Mia met Apollo. They started going out and such, doing adult things. In the beginning of 2003 they thought to take it to the next level and by that I mean my sister Summer. I guess  _ my  _ father wanted revenge on Apollo but in that moment during you know...making my sister I guess Hades did something and what was just supposed to be my sister, I came along and Summer and I were twins with two different fathers. Obviously when Apollo found out he told my mother and she was furious. Through the years My mom favored my sister and my favoring I mean spoiling her, She got whatever she wanted when she wanted it. Mom hated me as cringy as it is  _ The hated Child _ saying is real, I am proof. Elementary school came and went. Then middle school started and my sister became the popular kid of course and I was gothic and depressed by then and never dared to talk to my sister as she wouldn’t be caught dead talking to me. As most popular kids do, they pick out the weeb kids and make them their  _ fun _ person to reek all hell on. My sister chose me and so her fake friends and she started to pick on me by doing some of the following things; push me around, knock by books to the floor, insult me, steal my close/personal stuff and make fun of it, and pass me death notes.. you get the idea. Well middle school surprisingly went by and we entered high school. By we I mean I left home and my dad took me in so only Summer started high school. Well that's it that I know of well besides Hades teaching me to use my powers, which its better than school. I want to di-- Fhxk I have to go.

**Narration...**

**Summer POV**

I don’t know nor do I care what Shadow has said but I would never bully her on my known I only do that so I can stay popular is that soooo wrong like- 

ANDDD it's not like she was innocent either!! She ran away like a coward and all she could have said was “Ok look I hate that you're bullying me and you stop?” that's it! But NOOO she has to run away. I swear her brain size is like a pebble...uhh back to the topic. WE. ARE. DEMIGODS. They’re monsters out there and we have no fight skill at all. I don’t even know why I’m ranting. She ran the summer of freshman year and now I’m 17, a junior. The MOST popular kid in the school if I might add. Everyone wants to be my friend and I even have a senior boyfriend 😍. I have all the things I want and loving parents who I give no Sh*t about. I even have an Iphone 12 and a Koenigsegg trevita (present from my dad). Everyone wants to be me in my school. Anyway I gotta go shopping with my friends byeeeeeee!!!!

**Shadow…**

Thud. Scratch. Slice. I got up off the ground and faced Clothos (fury) and she spoke her creepy snake-like voice “keep your sssword closssse to your face as a protective guard sssso I don’t rip your face off”. I gave no expression and did as I was told. After about 3 hours of fighting the furies they had stuff to do so I sheath my sword and walked up the steps to and ran into Charon and his boat. I groan and board the boat and tell him to drop me off at Hades palace. He snickered and I get up and face him and say “Row the f*king boat or I’ll make sure to slice you in half with my sword. He just rolled his eyes and started rowing, I sat down and put my hands on my face. I felt the boat stop and I got up and threw Charon a gold coin and walked through the door. As usual the dumbass hellhound bark their faces off and I toss the two of them a human limb. I wipe my hands on my pants and walk into the dining room and sit down at my spot. I see Hades walk in the room and I give a slight nod and I watch the skeleton guard put food on the table. I grab a little bit of Lamb, olives, hummus and stuffed grapes. I poured some water and offered some to my dad and he waved his hand, I put down the pitcher and started to eat. Hades then asked “How was training?” I sigh and without looking up I say “Fine”. “That's good, Clothos said you're learning quickly.” I give him that yea I know face and continue eating. “You mastered your powers very quickly and your skill of your sword is astounding, you should be proud of yourself” he said. I look up and look him in the eye and say “being proud of something is only going to slow me down, I’ll be proud later”. I put my napkin on my plate and excuse myself to my room. I opened my door and walked in then I slammed the door shut. I lay on my bed then I sit up and walk over to my mirror. Black straight hair, tanned skin, one brown eye and one sliced eye glossed over a shade of whitish-gray, and the two scars going from the left side of my ear to the rim of my mouth. I punch the mirror and it shatters. I sat on the floor and looked at my bleeding hand. I lay my hand on my leg and pick the glass out of my hand and I get up and take off my clothes to put on my pajamas when a skeleton guard bursts into my room. I scream and shout “What the f*k do you want!!” He chatters that Chimera snuck out of tartarus and it is in LA. I curse for him to leave and he closes the door. I put on my corset and put on my black tank top, my black leather pants, my lace gloves, my black leather cingulum, my black boots, and lastly my black leather hooded cloak. I grabbed my scabbard and then headed for the exit to the underworld. 

**Summer…**

I was just shopping with my friends when half of the store was crushed by this-this thing I don’t know what the hell it is but I bolted towards the back of the store. There is dust and debris everywhere. I sat against the back of the store with everyone else and as I was coughing and wiping the dust off my fendi sweatshirt, I saw a black wormhole appear and stepped out of it was this person in black. He/She pulled out a sword and little black circles formed in the air and she/he jumped from one to the next until he/she was right by the head of the thing. She/He formed a rope of sorts and muzzled the monsters then sliced the head clean off and the beast dropped to ash. The person jumped off the weird black circle and they disappeared, everyone got up and ran out of the store and I walked up to the person and tapped him/her on the shoulder. The person turned and twisted my finger. I screamed and shouted “I’M TOTALLY SUING YOU FOR THAT!” The person looked at me and pulled the hood of their head and she laughed. “YOU THINK THAT WAS FUNNY JUST WAIT UNTIL I CALL THE COPS ON YOU BI*CH'' I shouted. All she said was “It’s good to see you to Summer”. I got creeped out and said “Who are you?” She then for some reason pushed me on the ground. Thud. I got angry and yelled “WHOEVER YOU ARE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS FENDI OUTY COSTS!!” She sighed and said “Yea Summer it costs mothers bank account”. I was shocked. She looked at me and then disappeared. I shake my head. This whole thing felt like the  _ Doctor Strange  _ movie. I told my friends I have to go and I drove back home. I get home and rant to my mom about how I saw Shadow at Gucci and that she ruined my fendi pants then I run up to my room and slam the door. I plop on my bed and turn on my phone to watch tiktoks.

**Shadow…**

  
I shadow-traveled back to the underworld and I walked up to my father, I could feel the emotions start to boil through the walls I put up. I started to shout at my father “Why did you have to do whatever to my mom!?” “Why am I here?!” “What’s my purpose?!” I sink to the ground and hug my legs “Why does everyone hate me so much?!” Then I hear my father “Get up, now! I have no time to deal with your shouting. Go to your room!” I slowly get up and I head down the hallway to my room when I’m pulled aside by Persephone. She grabs my hand and leads me to her jeweled garden. She sits me down on her stone bench and she sits on the ground looking at me. She asks “What's going on?” I shake my head and I say “I’m fine”. She touches the side of my face and asks again “What's going on?” and then she says “I’m here for you, I want you to tell me what's going on because I  _ care _ and  _ love  _ you Shadow”. The walls crumbled down and I started to cry and I said “Why does everyone hate me, I did nothing to them? My mother hates me, my sister hates me...I don’t know why. What did I do to them!” Persephone tilts her head and pulls me down infront of her and hugs me. I hug back tightly not wanting to let go. Then I feel a sudden blast of pain in my back. I could feel blood soaking through my armor and I looked at Persephone confused. I fall on my back and again the pain shoots through. She kneels beside me and tells me “Shadow I love you dearly and I hate for you to go through this pain but consider this mercy. Now you can peacefully rest knowing that you don’t have to deal with your unfortunate past” and then I feel a burst of pain through my stomach. Then I was alone. Even when I was stabbed in the back and stomach I slowly forced myself to get off the ground and shadow travel out of the underworld, I ended up in my sister’s car. I hear the door open and she sits in the seat. She screams “OMG, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?” I squeeze my eyes shut and say “Good to see you to Summer”. Then a moment of realization hits her, “Shadow?” I reach down and lift my shirt to undo my corset. “Please start the car and drive” I say. She scoffs “Hell no you legit show up here and demand I drive to who knows where, FORGET IT!” I open the door and throw my corset and she sees the stab wound. She covers her mouth and starts the car. While on the highway she looks at me and asks “Where to?” “Home” I say then I pass out.


End file.
